<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Surreptitious Candor by Yasmin_Angela</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013503">Surreptitious Candor</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasmin_Angela/pseuds/Yasmin_Angela'>Yasmin_Angela</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Action &amp; Romance, F/M, Female Character of Color, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:34:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasmin_Angela/pseuds/Yasmin_Angela</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful lounge singer and Napoleon solo cross paths during U.N.C.L.E.'s mission in New York circa 1968.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Illya Kuryakin/Gaby Teller, Napoleon Solo/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: You Can Call Me Whatever You Like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"It's your lucky day, Solo," Waverly announced to the team as he walked into the headquarters' conference room. "We're going to New York."</p><p>"Nice of you to let me go back home every once in a while," Napoleon quipped and leisurely took a sip of his liquor.</p><p>"U.N.C.L.E.'s next assignment involves The Fernsbys," Waverly informed the group as he set a dossier on the table.</p><p>"The jewelry company?" Illya questioned, reaching for the folder and sifting through the documents.</p><p>"The very one, Mr. Kuryakin."</p><p>"So their business is a front?" Gaby asked.</p><p>"Oh no, it's real. They make jewelry of very high quality. What they do with the money they make, now that's a different story." The British commander elaborated, "We have reason to believe they're manufacturing a new drug intended for biological warfare. It causes people to have heightened abilities- enhanced sight, speed, hearing, strength, and smell. However, the side effects include intense aggression, increased appetite, hypervigilance, and sleeplessness. And they've resorted to using human test subjects to perfect the drug."</p><p>"It's like Unit 731 all over again," Napoleon mused, setting his drink down as he examined a photograph of Amalia and Bernard Fernsby.</p><p>"Bernard Fernsby was a former GI stationed in Germany. There, he became a neo-Nazi sympathizer. He's been under our radar for a while, but enough proof to make a move on him has been hard to come by until now," Waverly disclosed. "He was then stationed in the Philippines where he met and wed his young wife, Amalia. She hasn't done anything worthy of suspicion, but don't underestimate her," he warned, "she is as intelligent and ambitious as she is beautiful. Together, they turned the Fernsby family business of three generations into the empire it is today."</p><p>"Jewelry and beauty. Sounds like the perfect combination for Cowboy," Illya flippantly joked.</p><p>"You do flatter me, Peril," Napoleon grinned in amusement.</p><p>"Teller and Kuryakin, you two will pose as a married couple looking to invest in their sales," Waverly instructed. "And Solo, you'll be working undercover as the married couple's driver."</p><p>Gaby failed to hide her snicker which earned a glare from Napoleon.</p><p>"I am aware of your... penchant for lovely women and expensive jewelry, Solo. Can't have you getting too distracted on the job," their commander explained. "But worry not, you'll have plenty of time for your escapades in the evenings- so long as you don't draw much attention to yourself."</p><p>"Good luck with that," Gaby teased.</p><p>"If there are no questions, that will be all. Pack wisely and efficiently. The plane leaves in," Waverly pauses to check his watch, "three hours. Safe travels."<br/>
*****<br/>
It was 8 pm when the trio landed in New York and 10:15 pm when they arrived at their hotel. Napoleon was thanking his lucky stars it was too late for the "married couple" to be working, which left him with some coveted free time. He reckoned the night was too young for his suit to go to waste.</p><p>The debonair American agent stepped out of the elevator and headed for the hotel doors. He had every intention of exploring the city until he heard a silky voice delivering a melody. His curiosity got the best of him as the voice beckoned, pulling him closer to the source. He wound up in the hotel lounge where he saw a woman dressed in a sophisticated gown crooning tantalizingly on stage. Her sultry tone serenaded him, and he knew he found the only entertainment he needed for the evening. He helped himself to a seat, with a drink from the open bar in his hand, and let himself be drawn to the songstress.</p><p>Napoleon observed that the chanteuse was tiny, even shorter than the mechanic, and couldn't have been taller than five feet. Her stage presence, however, was as big as her resonant voice. He felt bad that he was the only audience member, aside from an old couple, the bartender, and a few waiters, who were able to witness her captivating performance. He figured the sparse crowd was because it was a Wednesday evening, but it was still a shame not more people could have appreciated the show. The singer's set finished after a few minutes, and he hardly noticed how much time had passed.</p><p>She slowly descended the stage's steps and headed straight for the striking gentleman in the suave suit. Her gut told her, the moment he walked into the lounge and entered her line of vision, that he wasn't a safe person to associate with. There was something about his smug expression and bold stride that screamed danger, yet there she was, willfully approaching him. But then again, she wasn't known to have much prudence or caution.</p><p>She leaned against his table and said, "Everyone else has gone. Why'd you stay?"</p><p>Napoleon scanned the area and confirmed the dame's words. The old couple had retired for the night, leaving him the only audience member to revel in her presence. Upon a closer look, he noticed her eyes were narrow and upturned, suggesting a foreign background. "It would be awfully rude of me to see a beauty and not get acquainted with her, don't you think?"</p><p>"Well, there is an open bar, and I have a few minutes to spare. What do you say?" she proposed.</p><p>He rose from his seat and offered her his arm, flashing her his most charming smile. "How could I ever refuse?"</p><p>"Does the gentleman have a name?" she asked him as she took a sip from her drink, examining him through her lashes.</p><p>Napoleon contemplated on what alias to give her, for a second. He had a plethora to choose from, given the amount of years he's been conning for a living. He didn't have a specific one for the current mission, however, as he was supposed to be a low profile driver who could enjoy anonymity. Deducing the harmlessness of the singer, he settled with, "Napoleon."</p><p>"Hmm," she shook her head, "that's a mouthful. How about... Leon?"</p><p>"You can call me whatever you like," he told her as he absently swirled his drink. "Have you been singing here for a long time?"</p><p>"Yup. I just hit my fifth year, actually."</p><p>"Oh wow," he exclaimed in honest surprise. "I'm assuming you must get more audiences than earlier."</p><p>She hummed in agreement. "Sometimes, on weekends and holidays, it gets so full that I stay longer than my setlist because of people's requests."</p><p>"Say I ask you to spend longer than a few minutes with me. Is that request you can fulfill?"</p><p>She chuckled and complimented him, "Smooth, but I can't. I work graveyard shifts at the diner, unfortunately."</p><p>"That is unfortunate. Do they not pay you enough here?" he asked, genuinely wanting to know the answer.</p><p>"They do, but as you can tell from my attire, I like to indulge."</p><p>"Pity." He dramatically told her with a sly glint in his eyes, "I could have really indulged you in a most enthralling evening."</p><p>"You and your way with words," she tittered as she got up from her seat. "Tell you what. If you're still here in three days, maybe we could go for a ride."</p><p>"I do like the sound of that. Will you at least let me know your name?"</p><p>"Eula," she replied. "And don't be afraid to swing by the diner and tip graciously," she added with a wink, turning around and making her way out of the building.</p><p>Napoleon smiled to himself as he replayed the memory of Eula walking out of the double doors, taking mental note of the way her dress hugged her figure. He gulped down the remainder of his drink and pulled out a thin intricate silver bracelet from his coat pocket. "Hope she doesn't miss this much."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2: Swinging By To Tip Graciously</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Thursdays were Amalia Fernsby's designated spa days, and Bernard usually spent his time in his favorite upscale pool hall nearby. Gaby was relieved to finally have a more relaxed cover for the mission after repeatedly needing to engage in physical combat in previous assignments. There are certainly worse ways to spend her day on the job than receiving a thorough spa treatment. Illya, on the other hand, had to get a crash course at playing pool from Napoleon in order to ensure he would be a skilled enough player to attract Bernard's attention. Napoleon drove the "married couple" to their marks' locations and kept a watchful eye on the Russian agent in case he gave his lack of expertise in the game away.</p><p>"You're gonna stick out like a sore thumb with your lack of knowledge. You should let me step in," Napoleon had told Illya a few hours before they left the hotel.</p><p>The tall blonde sternly retorted, "Why don't you focus on teaching me instead of complaining so we can stick to the plan?"</p><p>Gaby's end was going a lot more smoothly with her talent in socialization coming in handy. Amalia was quite a talkative woman herself, so the two easily bonded over their shared interest in makeup and dancing. When the German let it slip that she was an entrepreneur with admiration for the Fernsbys' brand, Amalia quickly took the bait. They eased into discussing jewelry designs and soon, Gaby was being invited to a business meeting with the aforementioned brand.</p><p>Meanwhile, Illya proved to be a quick study as Bernard took notice of the unfamiliar face's skill in the sport. Even Napoleon was impressed at his colleague's ability to pick up a skill after short observation. Illya humored Bernard in a friendly competition and after beating the latter, Bernard invited the agent to a few drinks. The blonde Russian told Mr. Fernsby that he recognized him from the paper and that he and his wife were investors who took interest in his work. Because of the good impression Illya made, he left the hall with the older man's business card in hand.</p><p>Napoleon and Ilya took a shortcut to collect Gaby so they would be there before Bernard and avoid making it seem like they were tailing the Fernsbys. Gaby made a show of her affection to her "husband" in front of Amalia and let them get acquainted with each other. Several minutes passed until Bernard arrived, and he was pleasantly surprised to find the man who bested him in his favorite sport was the husband of his wife's new friend. They all decided to get dinner together in the most posh restaurant of the city, allowing Gaby and Illya to underhandedly fish for information while securing their position in the couple's good graces.</p><p>After Napoleon had driven the team back to the hotel, he slipped back out and made a quick trip to the diner. When he arrived, he made a beeline to the counter seating and was greeted by the petite brunette he met the night before.</p><p>"Leon, what brings you here?" she coquettishly asked as she beamed at him. "It's way past your bedtime."</p><p>"Oh you know, Eula" he playfully began, "swinging by to tip graciously."</p><p>She shook her head and laughed at his response. "Alright, big guy. If you want your meal to be worth every penny, you better listen carefully."</p><p>"I'm listening," he responded in amusement.</p><p>"Turn to page four of the menu and order the last thing you see on the page. Best meal in the joint, but criminally underrated if you ask me."</p><p>The emphasis she put on that particular word while giving him a perceptive glance didn't go unnoticed. When he looked at her a split second later, she was acting as if nothing happened, so he let it slide."I'll take your word for it."</p><p>"See? What did I tell you?" Eula said when she came by for the bill and saw that he wiped the entire plate clean.</p><p>"Worth every penny indeed."</p><p>"It satiates the appetite, doesn't it? Perfect solution for a midnight craving."</p><p>"Quite the contrary," he answered, catching her off guard. "I still have an unsatiated appetite for some fun. Maybe at the end of your shift?"</p><p>Eula was not finding it easy to resist temptation. Not when he was grinning at her roguishly with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. How easy would it have been for her to tell her boss that she was feeling unwell and needed to leave early? After all, it wasn't a busy night, and they can probably afford to lose a waitress on the shift. But Eula needed to make ends meet and she knew it.</p><p>"Nice try," she covered up her hesitation with a laugh. "But if I recall correctly, I said Saturday night. Remember, good things come to those who wait."</p><p>"Yes, Ma'am," Napoleon replied. "Until then."</p><p>The American spy bid his waitress goodbye and made his way through the double doors of the diner, but not before bumping into a dapper young man and pickpocketing his wallet.<br/>
*****<br/>
Napoleon had an earlier morning than he usually preferred as he had to drive Gaby and Illya to their business meeting. The Fernsbys had invited the "couple" to formally discuss the investment over brunch, which left Napoleon waiting in the car while finding some dull entertainment for him once again. His fellow agents finished the meeting just as he was taking his last bite of the hotdog he bought from a street vendor.</p><p>"Took you long enough," Napoleon remarked when the pair entered the vehicle. "I trust it went well?"</p><p>"We were unable to get ourselves an invitation to their soiree on Sunday, so no," Illya deadpanned.</p><p>"Cheer up, won't you? We at least closed the deal and earned ourselves a visit to their inventory tomorrow," Gaby consoled him. "Waverly told us they most likely hide the drugs in jewelry when they smuggle them, so we'll have a chance to confirm whether he's right or not."</p><p>"Yes, but we won't know how they smuggle the drug infused jewelries and who helps them do it, information we can learn by mingling with people at the soiree," Illya bit back.</p><p>Gaby was about to sharply retort at Illya when Napoleon interrupted her. "Calm down, you two. I'm starting to think you're filling your shoes as a married couple a little too well judging by how you fight."</p><p>"Shut up," Gaby and Illya said in unison.</p><p>Napoleon chuckled at the coincidence and saw how they glared at each other. "Lucky for you, I have an invitation," he informed them, taking one hand off the steering wheel to extract the invitation from his inside coat pocket.</p><p>"How did you get that?" Gaby questioned him.</p><p>"While you two were busy playing dress up as rich investors," he answered, "I was able to swipe a ticket from an oblivious gentleman."</p><p>"But you only have one," Illya noted. "For yourself. This is not part of the plan."</p><p>"It isn't, but it's better than the two of you showing up. The Fernsbys know they didn't invite you," Napoleon reasoned.</p><p>"They know they didn't invite you either," Gaby retaliated.</p><p>"Ah, that's where your help comes in," Napoleon told them. "The invitation was supposed to be for another woman, but unfortunately, she passed away very recently. Her son will come in her stead, and word has it, they've never even met the guy."</p><p>"So you've done your homework," Illya commented. "But how are we involved?"</p><p>"I've rented two cars for us to use. We need new plate numbers for this plan to work. A few hours before the soiree starts, go to the address where the invitation was mailed and tie up the guy. Make sure you knock him unconscious and slash his tires," Napoleon instructed at a red light. "Make it seem like a burglary so he won't suspect much. That should hold him off long enough for me to socialize with the guests and gather as much information as I can."</p><p>The German protested, "I'm not stealing anything! That's something you would do."</p><p>"I didn't say you had to," Napoleon corrected. "Just dishevel the place a little bit and make him think you were there to steal something."</p><p>"I don't like the sound of trespassing, but it appears we have no choice." Illya warned, "This plan of yours better work, Cowboy."</p><p>"Peril, you wound me. When have I ever disappointed?"<br/>
*****<br/>
Gaby and Illya discreetly scanned the Fernsbys' inventory during their tour but found no traces of the drug.</p><p>"Of course they wouldn't leave their drug lying around for strangers like us to see," Gaby complained when they got back to the hotel. "I would have appreciated that distraction from Amalia's incessant prattling."</p><p>"Bernard's arrogance is just as difficult to deal with," Illya added on.</p><p>"Aren't you glad you won't be the ones dealing with them tomorrow night?" Napoleon gloated.</p><p>"You better not get distracted by some pretty lady in a tight dress. We're counting on you," Illya reminded him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3: As Long As The Moon Is Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When night fell, Illya set off to tail the Fernsbys' in hopes of finding any solid evidence against them. Gaby, who usually preferred to retire early, accompanied him mainly to give one of the rented cars a test drive. Meanwhile, Napoleon headed down to the lounge and arrived just as Eula was starting the last song of her set. The crowd was more dense than it had been two nights ago, and he spotted other men vying for the chanteuse's attention. She paid them no mind, however, as she gave him a playful wink when her eyes met his bright blue ones. The audience broke out into applause as she hit her final note. Much to Napoleon's amusement, Eula ignored a young man trying to approach her by the stairs and made her way straight to him.</p><p>"I didn't know 'heartbreaker' came with the job description," Napoleon teased.</p><p>Eula let out a breathy laugh as she looked back at the men she disappointed. "I'm sure they'll be fine. Look, one of them is already making their move on a waitress as we speak."</p><p>He extended his arm to her just as he did on the night they first met and tilted his head toward the elevator. "Shall we?"</p><p>"Not here, though," Eula told him, "too many prying eyes. Besides, I said we'd go for a ride, didn't I?"</p><p>"So you already had something planned for us tonight," Napoleon impishly remarked, leading them through the double doors of the hotel and into the parking lot.</p><p>"I might know a more exclusive place downtown."</p><p>"How are you behind the wheel?"</p><p>Skeptically, Eula eyed the dark haired gentleman beside her. "I like to think I'm pretty good. Why?"</p><p>"Hold out your hand," Napoleon instructed the doubtful singer. "I'm letting you take the reins. But just for tonight," he told her, dropping the keys on her palm.</p><p>"I thought you'd never ask."</p><p>*****<br/>Eula pulled into what looked like an apartment complex. Napoleon was about to commend her for not beating around the bush and heading straight to her place, until she drove past the designated parking spaces for residents. She kept going until they made it to the back of the building and finally stopped there. She handed the keys back to him and got off the vehicle. Napoleon scanned his surroundings first before following suit, reaching for his pocket knife in case of any unwanted surprises.</p><p>"Am I allowed to ask?"</p><p>"And ruin the surprise? Patience, Leon. We're nearly there."</p><p>She led them to a gray door and knocked a unique pattern. A large intimidating man, whom Napoleon assumed to be a guard, opened the door. The American spy noted that the bulky guard probably towered over even the Red Peril, so he quickly made an assessment of the taller man and prepared himself for any attacks.</p><p>"Eula!" the guard exclaimed with a cherry tone and expression Napoleon didn't expect. "It's been way too long," the large man said, engulfing the tiny singer in an excited embrace.</p><p>"I missed you too, Goliath," Eula replied, laughing as the guard released her while Napoleon chuckled at the well-fitting nickname. "I'm sorry for not visiting sooner," Eula added, "but I'm here now!"</p><p>"Well, come on right in, Miss," Goliath cheerfully said, stepping aside to make way for them and even smiling at Napoleon as he walked in.</p><p>As they descended a flight of stairs, the lights started to grow brighter and more colorful. Music began filling their surroundings, and the smell of alcohol became more prevalent in the air.</p><p>"Here we are," Eula excitedly announced.</p><p>Napoleon looked around in awe. " A speakeasy in an apartment basement. Not bad. How do you know about this place?"</p><p>"The owner and I go way back," she replied, tugging at him and leading him to the dance floor.</p><p>"Are you sure this is a good idea? I have a wide skill set, but I'm afraid dancing's not on the list."</p><p>"You said I'm taking the reins tonight, aren't I?" she coyly retorted, snaking her arms around him and swaying to the beat. "So I say, as long as the moon is up, it is."</p><p>Several drinks and a few hours later, the spy and the songstress lay panting in the sheets with their clothes strewn all over the floor. The early sun rays were beginning to meet the floor, but the thought of sleep only recently crossed their minds.</p><p>"That was definitely worth the wait," Napoleon sighed, his lips finding their way to Eula's neck once again.</p><p>Eula giggled as she shook her head and gave him a light shove. "Go to sleep, Leon. You're insatiable."</p><p>"You're not wrong," he smugly stated.</p><p>"I mean it, I gotta get some sleep. If you get up before me, make sure you wake me up too."</p><p>"Why the rush? Do you have somewhere to be tomorrow?"</p><p>"Unfortunately," Eula drowsily complained. "I have to talk my way out of going to Staten Island and waiting there for my parents' stupid cargo over lunch."</p><p>Before Napoleon could ask any further questions, Eula was already curled up under the covers and breathing steadily.<br/>*****<br/>Eula would have still blissfully stayed in bed if it wasn't for her pounding head. She slowly opened her eyes and saw no sign of the man she welcomed into her bedroom. Instead, she saw a glass of water, aspirin, and a folded note on her bedside table. She reached for the paper first and was greeted by the sight of Napoleon's unsurprisingly neat handwriting.</p><p>I know I said I would wake you up, but you looked so peaceful that I just couldn't bear to. </p><p>-Leon</p><p>P.S. I finished the last of your cereal. I hope you don't mind.</p><p>"Cheeky," Eula muttered to herself.</p><p>"Well, it's about time you made an appearance," Gaby chided Napoleon as he walked into the hotel room she shared with her "husband."</p><p>"And he reeks of perfume. Typical," Illya pointed out.</p><p>Unfazed, Napoleon leisurely sprawled out on the couch. "Staten Island," he announced as he perched his legs onto the table.</p><p>Gaby looked at Illya for clarification, but the equally confused agent only gave her a shrug. "I'm sorry, what?"</p><p>"The Fernsbys' have a shipment coming to Staten Island today," Napoleon elaborated, "and I have a feeling it's the drugs."</p><p>"Are you sure?" Illya questioned cynically.</p><p>"Certain of it."</p><p>"In that case, we're going to have to call Waverly for backup," Gaby decided. "And you, Solo," she added, pointing a finger to the American agent, "you need a shower and some sleep, as I'm sure you barely had any. In case you're forgetting, you should be preparing for a very important mission tonight."</p><p>"Ms. Teller," Napoleon mocked,"if I didn't know any better, I would say you're jealous that your night wasn't as good as mine. Your 'husband' not warming your bed enough?"</p><p>Illya rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Enough joking, Cowboy. We have some work to do. <br/>*****</p><p>"Do you really think Amalia and Bernard won't recognize you?" the German asked as she and Illya finished packing the tools they would need for their part of the mission.</p><p>"Relax, Gaby. No one pays attention to the driver." Napoleon feigned hurt as he put a hand to his chest, "your lack of faith wounds me."</p><p>"Too late to be second guessing now," Illya told the team. "It's best we get going, Chop Shop Girl. And you, Solo, behave."</p><p>"No promises."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4: Fate Has Its Ways</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Knocking out and tying up the owner of the invitation was much simpler than Gaby and Illya expected. The man was the personification of nervous, awkward, and clumsy. He tripped over his own feet and started sobbing immediately after Illya kicked his door down. When Gaby suddenly appeared behind him, the poor guy just couldn't take it and passed out. They finished the job quietly and swiftly before their oblivious victim's neighbors noticed something was amiss. Shortly after, they set off to the rendezvous point the team had agreed on.</p><p>At the soiree, Napoleon was blending in with the crowd perfectly, being the usual charmer he was. Amalia and Bernard didn't even recognize him, as he had anticipated. So, when they paused to ask him who he was, he flawlessly delivered his story of being Alan Sinclair, the only child of the late Mr. and Mrs Sinclair. Everything else would have gone smoothly if it wasn't for the gossip filling the room unnecessarily dragging out his job.</p><p>"Leon?" he heard a familiar voice call out to him, distracting him from his thoughts.</p><p>He turned around and faced the singer whom he had recently become very well acquainted with. "Ah, Eula. Fancy seeing you here."</p><p>"After last night, who would have thought we'd run into each other again so soon?" she responded with a suggestive smirk.</p><p>Napoleon knowingly smiled back, taking pride in the secret only they had the privilege of knowing. He took her hand in his and kissed her gloved knuckles. "Fate has its ways."</p><p>"I thought you didn't like to dance, though?" Eula slyly asked, making a point of darting her eyes toward the dance floor.</p><p>"I suppose I could make an exception for a certain chanteuse again, considering how well my night ended the last time I did," he replied with a wink, taking the lead and joining the pairs swaying to the music.</p><p>As the two of them moved in time with the song, it dawned on Eula how much time she had been spending with Napoleon. She preferred to be detached from people, being the independent and self-sufficient woman she was. Every involvement she ever had with a man, and they were very few and far between, only lasted a night. All of them, she either met at the lounge or worked with during one of her side jobs before she became a regular at the diner. She seldom let things get far as breakfast. Yet here she was, in her highest heels and most expensive dress, dancing with the devilishly handsome spy and enjoying his company for the fourth night in a row.</p><p>"Alan," Amalia Fernsby called out. "I see you've gotten comfortable enough to partake in the festivities."</p><p>"Mrs. Fernsby," Napoleon greeted as he pulled away from Eula, noticing her expression sour the moment they heard Amalia's voice. He pretended to not notice and settled for an arm around her waist instead. "I couldn't possibly say no to such a lovely dance partner."</p><p>Amalia turned her focus to the singer and remarked, "you never told us the two of you know each other."</p><p>"I prefer to keep our conversations on a need-to-know basis," Eula responded curtly, flashing an artificial smile to emphasize her point.</p><p>Bernard sensed the tension and stepped in, "I'm really glad you and Alan Sinclair are getting along well, though. His mother really meant a lot to our family. She was a wonderful tutor to you, and we'll forever be in debt."</p><p>"She absolutely was. Maybe you could come over for dinner sometime, Alan," Amalia excitedly added. "How your mother didn't talk much about you, I will never understand. If I had a son as handsome as you, I would-"</p><p>"Mother," Eula sternly cut in. "Let's not make our guest uncomfortable, shall we?"</p><p>Before the conversation could get any further, their assistant came to inform Bernard and Amalia that their presence was requested by an important guest.</p><p>Napoleon waited for any woman's reaction whenever they realized a man had been dishonest with them. He anticipated Eula's rage or tears, but neither came. Instead, she took her parents' absence as an opportunity to get away from the crowd.</p><p>"Let's get out of here," she said as she grabbed him and pulled him to an empty hallway, leading him to the fire exit door. She looked both ways to make sure the area was clear before dragging him inside the stairwell.</p><p>Napoleon lazily raised both of his hands and offered Eula a sheepish grin, "Alright. You got me."</p><p>"Relax, Alan," she said in sarcasm and leaned her back against the door. "I'm trying to help you."</p><p>Napoleon incredulously eyed the brunette. "You are?"</p><p>"Yes! So you better listen carefully before anybody notices anything out of the ordinary," she responded all in one breath.</p><p>Still doubtful, Napoleon inquired, "but why? Considering you just found out I used you and lied to you, the last thing you should be feeling is generosity."</p><p>Eula rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Leon, I knew. From the moment we first met, I knew you weren't who you presented yourself to be."</p><p>"Alright, humor me then," he challenged. "What do you know about me?"</p><p>"First of all," she started, taking steps closer to him and meeting his piercing gaze, "I know that you're a conman. You always don designer suits that only the upper class of New York can afford, yet your hands are way too rough to belong to a man of wealth. Hell, even your car is more expensive than any I've driven before. As far as I know, no man can get that rich off physical labor alone. Hands like yours could only mean being heavily exposed to either field work or combat. My suspicions were proven right when I saw your scars last night. I've had my fair share of men, and I think I can tell the difference between a puny heir with no backbone and someone who had to do whatever he can to survive."</p><p>Napoleon could only look at her in wonder. None of the women he had been with were as observant. They usually swooned over the smallest things and bought whatever persona he sold to them.</p><p>"I also know that you're a thief. A good one, I might add, who would have gotten away with stealing my bracelet if I didn't know the contents of my jewelry box like the back of my hand. After all, how can my bracelet disappear after I first spoke with you and suddenly turn up in my jewelry box after you spent the night?"</p><p>Napoleon snickered. "A good thief probably shouldn't return items they've stolen."</p><p>"Even if you hadn't given it back, I still would have figured you out," Eula confidently retorted.</p><p>"Oh really? Why's that?"</p><p>"Simple. You're not at all the type of man to stick around. You're the type who leaves after you've had your fun. And if the object of your desire doesn't take you up on your offer right away, you move on to your next conquest. With me, you actually waited for three days and even visited the diner despite barely knowing me. What other reason would you have to stay other than the fact that you'd already figured out who I really was?"</p><p>Napoleon hated to admit it, but he was impressed. The CIA and U.N.C.L.E. had done a good job covering up his criminal record, yet Eula was able to glean that much information simply by paying attention. She might not have figured out the exact circumstances, but she got pretty damn close. "You're perceptive, I'll give you that."</p><p>"Alright, then. My turn to ask now. How did you find out I was a Fernsby?"</p><p>"Your bracelet," he answered nonchalantly.</p><p>"My bracelet?" Eula asked in puzzlement. "But it's a unique design that never reached the market."</p><p>"Precisely. At first I considered it was a knockoff brand, seeing as it had an emblem vaguely similar to the Fernsbys' trademark logo, but the quality was way too high to be that cheap. Then I found out that in every photograph taken of the Fernsby women from different generations, each had that bracelet in common. I gathered that it was a jewelry unique to every woman in the family."</p><p>Eula shook her head and scoffed. "I knew I should have thrown that stupid thing away. It never did quite fit me right."</p><p>"But there's just one thing I couldn't quite figure out."</p><p>"And that is?"</p><p>"Every single Fernsby woman of the last three generations have their photographs in the paper, except for you."</p><p>"I don't really like to associate with my family. That's the whole reason why I left the day I turned 18. I've been working at the lounge since then and even took up graveyard shifts at the diner."</p><p>"So that's why you're helping me? Because you hate your family?"</p><p>"Don't mock me," she firmly told him. "They're not as 'glamorous' as they make people think. I may not know the exact details, but I was groomed to be the company's heir and trained to understand the ins and outs. I know they've been caught up in human trafficking and drug dealing of some sort. I can't exactly report them to the cops because even they can be bought by our family name alone. The money from the business my ancestors started deserves to be put to better use."</p><p>"And you think I won't misuse the money?" he sarcastically asked.</p><p>"I think, you're not doing this heist completely out of selfish reasons."</p><p>"What makes you say that?"</p><p>"When you left the diner, I saw what you did to that young news boy. I saw how you bought all of the papers he had left just so he could go home. I also know that on the evening we met, when it was a really slow night at the lounge, it was you who tipped every single server on duty. Leon, you're not as terrible of a person as you seem to think."</p><p>"You're trusting me way too much, Eula" Napoleon warned her.</p><p>"Well, I'd rather trust you than my manipulative and controlling parents. At least I know you're capable of helping people on your own free will. They only do it for show."</p><p>"If you hate them so much, why'd you come to the soiree?" he questioned.</p><p>"Because it's part of the deal," Eula bit back. "I promised I'd show up to every stupid gathering they'd hold in exchange for them getting their 'henchmen' off my back. It doesn't guarantee my safety from the tabloids, but it's worth a try..."</p><p>Napoleon wordlessly studied the brunette. All the years he spent in his trade taught him to recognize dishonesty, and Eula showed no sign of it. "Fine," he gave in. "When do we start?"</p><p>"We? I can't go with you. I go on stage in a few minutes. You'll be on your own, so you have to pay close attention to everything I tell you."</p><p>"Alright, what do I have to do?"</p><p>Eula looked around the fire exit staircase to make sure no one could overhear and hurriedly instructed, "go into the janitor's closet at the end of the hall. The wall on the left side of the door is hollow and has a hidden elevator behind it. You'll need this," she took off her bracelet and handed it to Napoleon, "because the emblem on the pendant unlocks the elevator doors."</p><p>"Ah, so this 'stupid thing' has a use after all," Napoleon teased.</p><p>She let out a dry laugh and answered, "yes, but I won't be needing it anymore, so you can keep it. The elevator takes you to the most restricted area of the building. When you get there, you'll see a steel door with a passcode. I would tell you the code, but they change it every 12 hours. You get past that, and then there's a safe you gotta crack."</p><p>"Lucky for you, safe cracking is a part of my skill set. But I suppose you already knew that otherwise you wouldn't be telling me all this."</p><p>"I didn't really know. But considering the magnitude of this larceny, I just figured."</p><p>"Hmm, fair enough.</p><p>"Best be on your way before people start to miss you," Eula ordered him. "Oh, and the password for unlocking the steel door from the inside is 'awanggan.' It's Tagalog for infinity."</p><p>"Listen, Eula," Napoleon began hesitantly, "I'm sorry for-"</p><p>"It's okay," she interjected with a genuine smile and joked, "I always knew you weren't a 'coffee and breakfast in the morning' kind of guy from the get go."</p><p>Napoleon began to make his way to the door until he paused in his tracks and turned back around. He caught her off guard by pulling her in and capturing her lips with his. After she got past her initial surprise, she eagerly responded almost immediately; each of them moving with an amount of aggression to ensure neither would easily forget the physical memory of the experience. He gave her bottom lip a soft bite before slowly pulling away.</p><p>"Don't miss me too much," he smugly teased.</p><p>"Whatever you say, Leon. Now hurry!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>